Blessed
by Metamorcy
Summary: Tsuna felt like he's the luckiest kid in the world. He has one mom and two dads that care very deeply about him. Well, he supposedly has three but that last one doesn't really matter or count. Papa!Reborn, Dad!Colonello, Child!Tsuna
Title: Blessed

Author: Metamorcy

Rating: K

Summary: Tsuna felt like he's the luckiest kid in the world. He has one mom and two dads that care very deeply about him. Well, he supposedly has three but that last one doesn't really matter or count. Papa!Reborn, Dad!Colonello, Child!Tsuna

Prompt given by anonymous on tumblr: Young!Tsu calling Reborn papa and Colonello Dad or Daddy.

* * *

Tsuna grinned brilliantly as he spotted two of the three most important people in his life hanging about the front gates of his school yard. Classes had just finished for the day and he had wanted nothing more than to head back home for an evening snack, but the prospect of seeing these two individuals outweighed anything else he had on his mind.

"Papa! Dad!"

Said two males glanced up at their respectful titles, momentarily peering at each other and then back at the running child. It was clear to anyone that there was some distaste directed between the two males, but they kept it shoved down and buried when it came to the innocent little boy that completely adored them. A few other parents that were waiting at the gates glanced at them curiously and, for some, distastefully, but one single look from both males had all of them steering away uncomfortably.

No one was willing to mess with a man that looked like he belonged in the dark world, dressed perfectly in a three piece suit and a matching fedora, though his incredibly handsome appearance left people in wonder. Many instinctively knew to stay far away from the dangerous man. Unknown to them, the number one hitman in the world, Reborn, stood amongst their pathetic lives, armed to the teeth to kill and defend if necessary. The other was his fellow friend (which Reborn will never openly admit) and colleague, Colonello. Another male that people strayed from simply from the way he was dressed despite the brightness of his grin. If anything, he gave an aura that was the complete opposite of Reborn, a more welcoming atmosphere that wanted to draw people in rather than disperse. Though military was respected in Japan, Colonello obviously didn't belong to theirs as he was dressed in his usual American uniform, as if ready for a fight that might never happen.

Both were perceptibly foreigners in Namimori, Japan, and both stood out bluntly obvious amongst the townspeople. Still, no one bothered them and in turn, the two males returned the favor.

Unofficially or officially, depending on who was asked, Reborn was actually the godfather to Tsuna, named by Iemitsu himself. Colonello, on the other hand, had later tagged along, curious about the little brunet that Reborn had seemingly fallen in love with (not that the hitman would ever admit that out loud either). Obviously, neither of them could resist the charm the little boy gave off, Tsuna always grateful to see either of them, and in the end, they found themselves often returning to visit. It was then that they quickly gained their new official titles, Dad and Papa.

Tsuna, only six in age, slammed into both adults' legs and tried to wrap his arms around them, but failing due to his tiny limbs. He grinned happily and it was infectious as the two before him returned the gesture, though Reborn's was more of a smirk. "I missed you, Dad! Papa! How long are you staying this time?"

Colonello was the first to pry away Tsuna's tiny grip and kneeled down to lift the child into his arms. He chuckled amusingly, his grin never once leaving his lips. "A week or two maybe. Both of us got to work, kora."

Reborn almost wanted to roll his eyes, but didn't, folding his arms against his chest. They never mentioned their type of jobs, but they tried to come back to visit whenever they could, either together or individually. Their schedules were completely different, belonging to different groups, but they did the best they could. It couldn't really say much to Tsuna's birth father, Iemitsu, who was literally _never_ home. Both males could count on with one hand how many times Iemitsu had actually visited his adorable son, who were both mentally considering that there was no way Tsuna was that blond idiot's spawn. If the brunet was, then they were both glad that the child had taken more after his mother instead of the useless idiot.

Tsuna pouted, "Why can you not stay with me forever?" He tightened his grip around Colonello's neck, burying his face into the crook as he sniffed depressingly. "You could stay home with me and never have to leave."

Reborn decided to answer the question himself. Stepping closer, he reached forward and thumbed Tsuna's cheek. Though his expression was covered mainly by his fedora, Tsuna had a clear view of those dark eyes, soft and expressive just for him. "You know that can't happen. Both of us work in Italy and we have people there we need to take care of."

Colonello continued, "But don't worry, we'll visit you as often as we can. Especially on the holidays and your birthday, kora."

Like a one-eighty, Tsuna went back to grinning, "Okay!" Soon after, he started humming contentedly as if he had just won something and in a way, he really did.

The two males remained quiet for a moment before glancing at each other inquisitively. They both had been manipulated, falling into Tsuna's little teary eyed trap without a second thought.

The blond huffed, "Reborn, you're a horrible influence on him, you know that, kora."

"Shut up."

* * *

Eventually came the day when the all three of them, including Iemitsu, returned to the Sawada household at the same time. To say it was pleasant was an understatement.

"What are you two doing here?" Iemitsu glared suspiciously at the two ex-Arcobaleno, standing before the house with his arms crossed. He didn't look imposing at all considering he was dressed in green boxers decorated in paw prints with his fake orange jumpsuit hanging in the laundry to dry. Clearly, he hadn't been hearing much about the two assassin's visits, or at all, considering the CEDEF's surprise. If he had actually visited more often than once every five years or called more than once a year, he would actually hear Nana talking about the two men that doted on their little boy.

Reborn looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, hands pocketed, and was tempted to just walk right in, shoving the idiot aside. He really didn't want to deal with the CEDEF leader now of all times, not when it was a special day for the little brunet. Colonello looked the same and instead huffed annoyingly, currently holding something in his right hand that was wrapped up all pleasantly. Both had been hoping to surprise the little brunet when he returned home from school, but it seems their plans had gone awry when Iemitsu decided to take a sudden vacation.

"I would think it would be obvious. You did name me the godfather, after all." the hitman snarled, leaning his head to the side, barely sparing the idiot a glance. Tsuna was due to return at any moment, he could already hear the pitter-patter of his shoes down the street in the distance.

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes, "No, it's not obvious." He purposefully kept the entrance to the house blocked with his body, remaining still like a statue. "There shouldn't be any reason as to why you're here at _my_ house."

Both ex-Arcobaleno snorted, Colonello rolling his eyes and stepped to one side just as Tsuna turned the corner. All three adults immediately glanced towards the child, who froze at the sight before him. Tsuna blinked once than twice before finally reacting. He grinned brilliantly, almost like there were flowers and rainbows appearing behind him, and quickly dashed forward. Iemitsu grinned at the sight of his son, believing that his boy had recognized him and was grinning solely for him. However, what followed left him speechless.

"Dad! Papa!" Tsuna tackled against both Arcobaleno's legs, trying to hug them both once more. He peered up at both of them happily and immediately Reborn kneeled to pick up the child into his arms. The brunet laughed at the tight hold, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck to pull himself closer. "Papa, you're home!" As he was wiggling around into Reborn's arms, he blinked momentarily as he felt something on the inside of the hitman's suit. "What this?" His fingers nudged against something in the breast pocket curiously, tilting his head adorably to the side.

Smirking, the raven nudged the child higher up along his chest. "You'll find out shortly, little one."

Meanwhile, the two blonds were arguing in the background, neither backing down from their spot.

"Do you even know what today is, kora?" Colonello spoke distastefully, staring at the idiotic father in disbelief. He knew the CEDEF leader was great on the battlefield, but horrible in personal matter, but...he didn't think it was _this_ bad.

Iemitsu didn't look affected and shrugged his shoulders. "What are you talking about? There's nothing going on today."

Reborn sighed heavily, tightening his hold around Tsuna. He glanced down momentarily at the child hidden under his fedora, once more gave a reassuring smirk. At the very sight of it, the brunet buried his face against the crook of the hitman's neck, smiling contently. "Don't worry, Tsuna." Whispering those words into Tsuna's wild hair, Reborn gave the boy a pat on the back. "We didn't forget. That's why we're here, after all."

Tsuna just grinned and rubbed further, tightening his hold against his Papa. Iemitsu burned red at the sight, flaming when Reborn glanced at him with an arrogant leer.

On the other hand, Colonello sneered, "You really are an oblivious idiot. Tsuna is your _son_ and you know absolutely _nothing_ about him." He didn't want to include Nana, mainly because that woman was always in her own little world. It was kind of concerning how delusional she could become just on her own, but as long as she took care of the child, that was really all that mattered. "Today is Tsuna's birthday, kora."

Iemitsu blinked and just stared for a few moments as if comprehending that statement. Soon he was staring at the two adults like they were both sprouting another head and once he had decided on something within his mind, he grinned. "No, it's not! My little Tuna-fish's birthday is in two months!"

He received two disbelieving stares in return and sniff from the child.

"Unbelievable..." Reborn spoke, hands twitchy against the boy. He just wanted to shoot the fool a few times to make himself feel better, but his hands were currently full and he didn't quite want to scar the poor innocent child. Iemitsu should bless himself that he was the one holding the boy and not Colonello. "Today _is_ Tsuna's birthday. That's why we're here today of all days. I bet you don't even know how old he is."

"Of course I do! He's four!"

The stares returned and this time Colonello answered, "He's turning seven today, kora!"

Silence.

"Really? You would think I would know my own son's birthday." The disbelieving tone Iemitsu held made both ex-Arcobaleno openly twitch out of annoyance. The temptation to brutally murder the other was radiating from the two men. Luckily, Nana hadn't stepped out to this near warzone, humming happily to herself in the kitchen as she cooked and cleaned after her husband's mess. She didn't hear the angry voice outside the windows, completely in her own little world.

As the three men broke out into a verbal argument, inching close to physical attacks, Tsuna just grinned from within Reborn's arms. Though he knew the two ex-Arcobaleno were scary people, it was never once directed towards him. It was always towards someone else, someone they were trying to protect him from. That was all he needed to know that they loved him completely and in the end, returned it hundredfold.

As his large honey-colored eyes peered at his two fathers that cared deeply about him, even if they aren't related by blood, he continued to smile. That was really all that really mattered (and he was not sure who this 'Iemitsu' is but he had never seen him before in his short life and if both of his fathers hated him, then it was for a good reason). He had everything he needed right here, right now, with him. Tsuna couldn't be any happier.

Closing his eyes as he dulled out the continuous quarrelling in the background between his two fathers and that man, he decided it was a great time to take a nap, even if today was his special day. They would wake him up once they were done. His fathers wouldn't miss his birthday for anything.

* * *

A little short and sweet, had some trouble writing this one out for a prompt idea that was given to me. It just didn't want to go the way it wanted to or it was supposed to. Hopefully to the person that gave the prompt will still enjoy it.


End file.
